


Her reasoning

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Best Friends, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Sayori doesn't get enough love, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Sometimes friends are willing to make a sacrifice for another but what if there doesn't need to be? What if they were all that were needed and wanted?





	Her reasoning

Sayori and Y/n had been best friends for years and often found themselves in different kinds of situations due to the others choices but none of them being bad, one time being of Sayori learning she was a chocoholic from the time Y/n dragged her along to the new chocolate shop where they bought more chocolate than one should consume in a day. They went through it quickly from Sayori stuffing her face with it, it was both an amusing and cute time especially due to that being when they were younger but as they grew up they got into other things, always thanks to each other.

In the more present time was Sayori convincing Y/n to join the Literature club of their school with her methods being of insistent begging for him to at least try it for one day and finally Y/n caved. The reason he was hesitant was because he wasn't a fan of literature and never has been but for the sake of making Sayori happy he went along for the day but more focused on the smile his presence brought to Sayori as well as her constantly being by his side showing him all the books she read so far, Y/n didn't have a problem with that as he really enjoyed being around Sayori but he did feel there was more to the reason why Sayori wanted him to be a part of the club other than the fact he needed to be in one for this stupid credit thing the school was handing to those a part of the club. And lord knows as well as Sayori that Y/n needed that credit.

After the club finished Y/n and Sayori walked home together as they often would have done and along the way their discussions were of what Y/n thought of the club but as they arrived at their neighbouring homes Y/n asked his question, "why did you want me to join so bad?" That question froze Sayori as she looked at Y/n "I just thought maybe you'd like to join" she replied but Y/n gave a sceptical look as Sayori knew more than anyone that Literature wasn't Y/n's thing, "be honest Sayori" Y/n said with a knowing expression of her lie and Sayori sighed looking down. "I just thought maybe you'd like to be around other people than just me" she finally said shocking Y/n with confusion, "I don't understand" he said as Sayori looked at him with a more upset look "we're best friend and have been for years but you always spent your time with me and though I enjoy that time so much I thought you might be getting tired of just being around me" she explained. Y/n looked at Sayori before chuckling "you really believe I'd get tired of you?" He asked before pulling Sayori into a hug saying "come here you dummy" as he wrapped his arms around, Sayori in return just leaned against Y/n's chest as she let a smile form on her lips before Y/n started to speak.

"I happen to enjoy all the time we spend together and I could never get tired of you" he said rubbing Sayori's back before continuing "besides if I had to be stuck on earth with just one person I'd make it you". Sayori's gaze turned to Y/n again as he smiled at her "and I'll let you guess why that is" he said as Sayori actually started to think, "is it because I'm your best friend?" She asked but Y/n shook his head. "No it's because" he finished by pressing a kiss onto Sayori's lips and she froze with widening eyes before her body went limp in Y/n's arms with only her lips having function by shaping to Y/n's kiss. "It because I love you Sayori" Y/n spoke pulling back from the kiss to have a pair of blue eyes look at him as he continued with "you have been my best friend for years but I feel now it ain't enough, I love you Sayori and I could never be tired of you" he said and Sayori nodded wiping her eye of a forming tear. "Well I should be going, drop by later if you'd like" Y/n offered as he slowly peeled away from Sayori but as he went to leave "Y/n wait", he looked back to his coral pink haired friend who skipped over and kissed his cheek "I love you too" she smiled stepping back before heading to her house waving.

As the rest of the day went by Y/n threw on some shorts and a shirt before he got a call from his parents saying that they were going to be on their business leave for another few days, it didn't bother him as the second he was old enough to be in the house alone they were often away but he had Sayori next door so he wouldn't be on his own. Speaking of Sayori there was a knock on the door before she let herself in as she often would do which was anything thing Y/n didn't mind. Instead he smiled as he looked over from the sofa to the girl who made her way over and sat next to Y/n with her own smile on her lips, "how you doing Sayori" Y/n asked before said girl scooted closer and took his arm around her for a reply. "Happy knowing you feel the same for me" she replied before leaning closer to Y/n, "I'm so happy you do" she said before they shared a kiss breaking back slightly so Y/n could speak, "of course I do dummy" he teased and Sayori mocked a pout "meanie" she played out before Y/n kissed her again. This time however the lock became more heated between the two.

"Y/n" Sayori spoke pulling back from the kiss slightly before throwing a leg over her childhood best friend's lap to straddle him as she leaned deeper as Y/n wrapped his arms around her before breaking apart again, "Y/n can I ask something of you?" Sayori spoke and Y/n nodded before seeing a pink flare in the girls cheeks giving him an idea of her request. "It's embarrassing to say but I could only trust you for it" she started rambling before taking a deep breath before asking "would you, be the one to, to be my first time?" She requested as he cheeks lit up. "It's just if we're a thing and I get if I'm going too fast but I've only felt it to be right for you to be my first time but if you don't want" she was speaking really fast and her words nearly jumbled togetehr so Y/n silenced her with a kiss. When he broke back he stroked Sayori's cheek, "well if you're completely fine with it then I'm happy to" he said and Sayori lit up with a smile as she peppered Y/n with kisses before letting out an "eep!" As Y/n stood up hiking her into the air. "Despite having the place to ourselves we should take it elsewhere" he said and Sayori blushed but held onto Y/n as he carried her upstairs.

When they reached his room Y/n laid Sayori onto his bed and lifted up from her only to have the girl's arms wrap around him and pull him back down to her where the met in another kiss and Y/n responded by slowly unfastening the jean shorts she was wearing and pulling them down her legs, that left Sayori in her panties and pink top over her bra. In return for that she met him in another kiss as Y/n ran his hand along Sayori's leg making her shiver slightly, it was a shiver of anticipation of what was happening and going to. Y/n then continued stripping Sayori by removing her panties exposing what lay below. With one more kiss to Sayori's lips Y/n leaned down close between her thighs.

Sayori gasped when she felt Y/n lick her most sensitive of area before moaning as he did so again before Y/n started lapping away at Sayori's folds making the girl lay her head back moaning from the sensation it was causing, Y/n rubbed his hands along Sayori's legs before hooking his arms under them pushing himself deeper between them as he licked her pussy. "Y/n" he heard the moan form from Sayori's lips and they it did so made him work harder as he even went as far as to to push his tongue inside of Sayori making her body buck up, she grasped the back of Y/n's head rocking slightly as she moaned enjoying the feeling Y/n was causing. Y/n found himself being pushed even further to Sayori's pussy as her legs went over his shoulders but he didn't have a problem with that as it again allows him to go further, his tongue swirled and darted inside Sayori as her body twisted and turned slightly as her moans of pleasure turned to a whine of "ah I'm going ..." Her sentence cut off before a cry of release left the blue eyed girl as her juices flowed into Y/n's mouth before finally Sayori let go of him.

Y/n stood up in front of Sayori who laid in front of him with some quick breaths and a smile on her face before turning red as she caught the sight of something. The bulge in Y/n's shorts. She moved down to her knees and hooked her fingers into the hem and tugged the loose fabric down with his underwear resulting in Sayori getting slapped in the face by Y/n's hard appendage, a giggle left Sayori from that but when she actually saw Y/n's cock she couldn't help but freeze as it was bigger than she anticipated but that almost made what was to come more exciting. Sayori was going to lean closer to return the oral ministrations to Y/n but instead of that said male pulled her up to her feet and kissed her again, there was nothing of that warranting complaint as Y/n laid Sayori back down onto the bed as his shaft prodded her opening, resulting in a gasp before Sayori leaned her head into Y/n's shoulder. "Put it in" her voice was quiet as a whisper but Y/n understood.

It was a slow entry of Y/n's behalf and it was t caused by any tightness but it was of Y/n not rushing as he didn't want to hurt Sayori if she was letting him take her virginity even if they're now in a relationship almost she was still his best friend, then came the point of relieving Sayori of her hymen and the sharp pain of its removal caused a whimper from her. Y/n stroked a hand through Sayori's hair comfortingly as she laid adjusting to him being inside her whilst clenching onto the boy she trusted with all of her.

Soon enough Y/n was allowed to move and he gave slow thrusts into Sayori who in return pulled him close as her legs wrapped behind his back and arms over his shoulder, Y/n pressed a kiss to Sayori's cheek as he found himself a rythem to his thrusts hearing his friends moans as he found what was best for the current moment. "Y/n ah, I I" she tried speaking but Y/n silenced her with a kiss in the lips which Sayori returned as she held him tight to her feeling him moving and causing the friction between their bodies, then there was a steady increase of speed from Y/n as he pulled back to look Sayori in the eyes whilst thrusting faster into her as she could only moan and smile up at him. "I love you Y/n" she moaned and he returned the smile "I love you too" as he took a hold of Sayori's legs and spread them so he was able to thrust deeper and his efforts were rewarded with more depth into the girl and more moans as she twisted and turned, "Y/n you're so deep I ahh" she couldn't finish her sentence so instead of speaking she just pulled Y/n closer . "Please Y/n harder" she pleaded the male who took a glance for confirmation before adding force behind his thrusts pushing Sayori up on the bed before bringing her back with his retraction only to repeat.

With how deep Y/n was inside her Sayori was feeling his thrusts hit some of the best spots which melted her senses as her voice could only speak "more, faster, harder and don't stop" particularly in that order. Y/n gladly gave her what she wanted, his thrusts becoming more and more rampant which contradicted the actual emotion in why he was doing so. "Sayori" he spoke her name and she looked at him ,the best she could at least, as he stroked her cheek seeing a smile form on the girls lips, "Y/n I I"'her face contorted as she tried to speak with a difference phrase coming out "I'm going to cum". She clenched her eyes shut as she bowed her head before "Y/n!" She cried out his name as she struck an orgasm which rocked her body.

When she finished with her orgasm Sayori yelped as she felt herself lifted up into the air so impulsive closed her arms and legs around Y/n as he sat down on the bed with Sayori in his lap, that made Sayori's actions beneficial as it gave them a better more intimate position. Y/n's arms wrapped around Sayori's waist as he rocked her against his toned down thrusts which created a more gentle movement between them compared to the rawness of the previous bout, Sayori in return rested her chin on Y/n's shoulder as her arms scrunched up a bit of his shirt as they had more gentle intercourse. "I love you Sayori" Y/n spoke quietly almost a whisper into the girls ear as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck as she slowly rode his lap "I love you too" she replied in an equally quiet voice, Y/n's thrusts up met with Sayori's rocking giving a pleasurable amount of friction between the two that would result in release but a more gentler and intimate kind. "Just so you know Sayori, even if I told you before, I couldn't and wouldn't ever get tired of you" Y/n spoke as he held Sayori closer "if I could only be with one person then you're my choice", Sayori only responded with closing her arms and legs tighter around Y/n with small sobs of happiness. "I've only wanted you" she spoke with timidity before lifting off of Y/n's shoulder to look at him with her smile "will you cum inside me" she asked and Y/n kissed her as her thrusted up a few times more before his end was reached and he came inside Sayori as she asked with her grip tightening even further but more out of not wanting to let go of Y/n for comfort.

When he finished, Y/n laid down on his bed with Sayori atop him nuzzling against his chest as she had a slight dishevelment to her hair and remaining clothes but rested against Y/n smiling as she said the three words of "I love you", Y/n in return kissed her forehead and repeated the lines with a "too" before hearing soft snores from the girl and looked to see her in slumber with a smile on her lips. After striking her cheek one more time and his arms around her waist, Y/n joined Sayori in sleep as he felt their friendship was the best it could be now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
